


Fated Doom 000

by Pupmon1



Series: Fated-Doom [1]
Category: Doom (Video Games), Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupmon1/pseuds/Pupmon1
Summary: The world, or at least the town, has gone to shit. Demons are everywhere, killing or changing everyone. And there's only one hope for the surviving humans, well...ten hopes. But will they really want their help? Can they even find them all?





	Fated Doom 000

**Author's Note:**

> An intro for the Fated-Doom tumblr account

Red symbols glowed from the back of the small indent in the construction site. The two usually would avoid such things, given the state of the town, and maybe the world at this point, but they didn’t have a choice. They could hear the growling moans of demons patrolling outside the dig site...they had to get out of sight.

Jakob settled down, sitting just inside the small hole, while Felicia kept her pistol trained on the glowing symbols. Jakob kept an eye on the pit outside, and there was only silence.

At least until the symbols stopped glowing. Felicia frowned and inched closer. In the dim light she could see there was a stone slab in front of them. She reached for the stone, pausing a few inches from it.

“Felicia, what are you doing?” Jakob hissed. “Whatever it is, don’t touch it.”

“There’s something here…” Felicia mumbled. She reached out and touched the stone slab. Brushing away some of the dirt that clung to the stone, her eyes widened. “Jakob, look.”

Jakob groaned and turned, pausing at the symbol Felicia uncovered. It’s just like the stone coffins that were at the museum. Or at least two of them.

“There was armor in the one they could get open,” Felicia pointed out. “Maybe there’s more in here, maybe it can help us.”

Jakob frowned, then nodded. “Alright…” he peered outside. The demons were gone, it seemed, leaving only the possessed humans wandering at the lip of the pit. They’re so stupid they wouldn’t notice. “I’ll be right back.”

Felicia watched as he darted out towards some abandoned equipment. He grabbed one of the plasma cutters, then scrambled back. He darted into the shadows and both of them froze as the slab started glowing again.

“I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ANYTHING!” Jakob whisper-yelled.

“I didn’t touch anything!” Felicia countered, scrambling for her gun again.

The slab started to shutter, like something was banging against it. Jakob noticed that, as it did so, he could spot a demonic imp scaling the scaffolding of the half built building. But as it crawled inside and disappeared into one of the rooms, the glowing stopped once again, everything falling silent and still once again.

“It’s reacting to those things,” Jakob realized.

“Maybe it can fight them!” Felicia added, grabbing the plasm cutter. She stumbled over to the slab and banged on it with the handle of the cutter. “HEY! Hey, wake up! We need help! Please!”

“And maybe it’s a portal or some shit!” Jakob snapped, pulling Felicia away from the slab.

Though they both froze as something answered. “...I’m chained in here...there’s not enough room…something’s blocking the tomb…”

Felicia froze, and slowly turned back to the slab. “Uh...i could try pushing it open?” She staggered over and braced herself against a side. “Jakob, little help?”

Jakob sighed and pulled Felicia away. Then he grabbed the plasma cutter. “I think it would be easier if we cleared the dirt out in front of whatever this is first,” he grumbled before shuffling over and starting to clear around the area of the slab.

“Oh yeah!” Felicia started clearing it as well, almost stabbing herself in the hand at one point.

Finally, the slab was clear. There was a deep chuckle from beyond...and it started shuttering again. Finally, the slab fell forward with a thud, revealing a naked silver haired woman with claws for hands. She leaned forward, trying to step out of the humaniod indent, only to be held back by silver chains around her wrists.

“...damn these things…” she grumbled, straining against them, giving the two ample view of the markings that covered her body, demonic and red, like they were tatooed in blood.

Felicia blushed immensely red and fumbled with her plasma cutter. “I-I-I can h-help you! Maybe...” She reached down very carefully and attempted to cut through the chains.

The first one easily snapped free, and the woman stepped down from the indent, one still chained to it’s spot. She reached over and grabbed the cuff with her claw, the metal easily melting away. She did the same with the remaining cuff and stood tall.

“...wait...you’re human,” she muttered, finally regarding the woman who freed her.

Felicia looked down at herself. “Uh, yeah, I think so...there’s demons outside though. Are you a demon? Or a human?”

“I’m a doom marine,” she answered. “I need my armor.”

“You mean the suit of armor in the museum?” Jakob asked, averting his eyes from her embarasedly. “It had large fingerless gauntlets, might have been yours.”

The woman nodded. “Yes, that’s mi-” Suddenly she stopped and gripped her head, flinching slightly. “...A-Azura…” she mumbled. “She’s near.” The woman darted out of the little cavern, towards the other side of the large pit.

“Hey, where are you going? Felicia asked. “We’ll...we’ll cover you I guess.”

“I don’t think she needs it,” Jakob said, gesturing at the woman.

She had climbed ontop of one of the drills and bodyslammed a charging possessed, the once human’s head cracking under her elbow. She ripped off it’s arm and smacked another with it, throwing him back. She grabbed a third’s skull and crushed it in her hands before darting under the drill to the hole that had been abandoned. She started digging without hesitation.

Felicia ran up, shooting at a shambling possessed. She pressed close to the digger and watched as the naked, symbol covered woman claw at the dirt, revealing another symbol-covered slab. She darted to the side and lifted the large slab, revealing another naked woman, chained as she was. The woman was beautiful, lithe in build with long light blue hair tied back. And yet blood red symbols covered her body, just like the other one.

“Azura!” the woman cried out as she disolved the cuffs on the woman’s wrists.

The blue haired woman groaned and opened her eyes, suddenly launching forward and hugging the silver haired woman. “Corrin!”

“Why are there two naked women buried in a construction site?” Jakob said aside.

“We were sealed away,” Azura answered in a weak voice as Corrin helped her stand. “...where else would we be but in the ground?” Azura chuckled weakly and leaned on her shorter companion. “Where are the others?”

“I don’t know,” Corrin answered. “We should find our armor first.”

Felicia’s nose was actively bleeding.

Jakob nodded. “I can lead you to the museum where they kept them.”

Corrin nodded and smiled. “Thank you, human.”

“Stay close to Corrin,” Azura muttered as she managed to stand on her own. “She can protect you better than I could with her claws...I can’t do much of anything without my equipment…”

Jakob and Felicia nodded.

“...you two are really pretty,” Felicia mumbled.

“Now is really not the time for that,” Jakob grumbled. “Also they’re covered in demonic imagery!”

“That doesn’t make them not pretty!” Felicia snapped.

Corrin snorted out a laugh. “I think you can hit on us after we’re not threatened by demons,” she pointed out with a grin.

“You sound like Camilla,” Azura pointed out as she turned to follow Jakob.

“Yeah yeah…” Corrin mumbled as she snuck behind them.

* * *

The four managed to sneak a few blocks away toward the museum. There were some possessed milling about, but they mostly ignored the four if they kept moving. But at the steps of the museum, the two doom marines stopped.

“...there’s a nest in there…” Azura mumbled.

“Of course there is...they’re probably worshipping the praetor suits…” Corrin muttered.

“Oh that’s what those are called. Wonderful.” Jakob sighed. “Two idiots with plasma cutters, a naked lady with pointy nails and another one with a hand pistol. Brilliant! We’re extra dead..”

“Maybe not…” Corrin mumbled. “Azura, can you still sing?”

Azura paused and recoiled. “Maybe...though not for long...without my suit there’s no way to absorb any power.”

Corrin nodded and looked over at the two humans. “Jakob, take the pistol and go with Azura. Go as far away from the praetor suits as you can and cover her if her song starts to fail. Felicia, you come with me. I think I can find my suit without those things in my way.”

Felicia nodded for a moment, then stopped. “Wait, shouldn’t we both go with Azura to defend her?”

Corrin shook her head. “No, Azura’s song effects doom marines without their suits. I need someone to keep my head on straight.” Corrin looked over at Azura and Jakob. “You two go first.”

The two nodded and darted off into the museum. After a few minutes, singing started to flow from the west wing...gentle and soothing in a language Felicia didn’t understand. Corrin’s eyes fluttered shut and she swayed slowly, humming softly along with the music.

Felicia elbowed her. “C’mon, focus. We need to find your suit.”

Corrin shook her head clear and nodded. “R-right...right…” she muttered before ducking into the museum. She guided Felicia, darting around nests of possessed and piles of dead bodies. She got to the archeology wing without much issue, only needing to be aroused when they had to stop for a possessed to wandering past them.

Corrin ran up to a row of coffins with a smile. “Yes! These are it!” she declared, before carefully counting them. “...six...seven...eight…” she stopped. “...there are only eight. Two are missing...”

Felicia frowned, then noticed the singing stopped. “We’ll think about that later, we need your armor.”

Corrin nodded and stepped in front of one that was tilted open, a silver suit of high-tech combat armor in front of her. She very carefully pulled the armor from its rocky tomb and put it on. She hesitated at the helmet.

“...I’ll change when I put this on…” she muttered softly. “...I won’t hurt you...but I will change…”

“...okay?” Felicia shrugged. “What do you mean, change?”

“You’ll see. Just don’t be afraid…” she mumbled, then she put on her helmet. She was still for a few moments, before chuckling and punching the rock tomb. The inlay for her armor cracked, and she tore it apart, revealing what appeared to be a flamethrower. She ripped it free of the rock and laughed maniacally.

She turned to Felicia and laughed. “LET’S GO HAVE SOME FUN, EH?” She lifted her flamethrower up and blew fire into the air with a mad laugh.

Felicia nodded nervously. “Whatever you say, Corrin!”

Corrin laughed and darted off, shoulder charging one of the possessed on her way out. Her shouting had gained them attention, though there wasn’t much the shambling possessed could do against the wall of fire she was spraying everywhere.

One particularly large one wearing a torn security officer uniform had charged through the fire and slammed into Corrin’s side, knocking her into the wall.

Corrin just laughed.

She slung her flamethrower onto her back and charged at the large possessed. Her claws dug into its chest. With a sickening laugh, she ripped his chest apart, pulling the hardened ribcage open like a beartrap. Then she headbutted him in the head, her helmet splattered with gore as she threw the corpse away.

She turned on her heels, taking her flamethrower in her clawed hands again, and blasted a second large possessed. She laughed as it tried to jump at her, and she held out her weapon. It impaled itself on the nozzle of her flamethrower, and with a laugh, she blasted a hole in it’s stomach. The other larger ones had fled to the main hall...probably towards the others.

Corrin stopped when the demons left the area, and she looked back at where she left Felicia. “COME ON! THEY’RE AFTER AZURE!”

Felicia jumped and followed Corrin, stammering out a “Y-y-y-yes, m-m-ma’am!”

Corrin regarded her answer with a nod and took off running towards where Azura’s song had been coming from. There were sounds of gunfire, Jakob trying to defend Azura from the coming horde.

Corrin darted into the room and unhooked what appeared to be the fuel tank of her flamethrower as she charged through the horde and skidded to a halt between the two and the horde.

“STAY BEHIND ME!” she shouted before chucking the fuel tank into the mouth of a very large demon in front of her. Then she pulled another seemingly out of nowhere and started up her flamethrower. She shot flames at the large demon, and laughed as it exploded, splattering the room with gore. She swiped left and right, burning everything to ash that dared to come in range.

After a moment, Azura reached out and put a hand on Corrin’s shoulder. “Corrin...that’s enough, you got them.” Azura let out a heavy sigh and shouted. “SILVER MARINE! STAND DOWN!”

Corrin stuttered and stopped, lowering her flamethrower. She glanced back with a sigh. “Area secure!” She almost sounded upset at that.

“Take off your helmet,” Azura ordered firmly.

Corrin threw her flamethrower over her shoulder, and put her hands on her helmet...though she froze. “There may be more!”

“Take of your helmet!” Azura ordered again.

Corrin sighed softly and pulled off her helmet. She shook her head and sighed. “I’m good now…” She looked out carefully. “Felicia?”

“Y-y-yes, ma’am?” Felicia asked, cowering behind a piece of rubble, part of her hair singed away. “Did I get in the way? Sorry...”

Corrin shook her head and sighed. “Did you get hurt?” she asked carefully. She stepped to approach, then recoiled and looked away. “...s-sorry if I scared you…”

“I-I’m okay...” Felicia mumbled. She hesitantly stepped out from behind the rubble. Part of her clothes were still smoldering, and her hair as well.

“...sorry…” Corrin mumbled, nervously drumming her fingers on her helmet.

Azura sighed softly and took Corrin’s hand. “Come on, dear...let’s get my armor and see if I can find the others,” she said gently.

Corrin carefully nodded and squirmed a little. “...alright...alright.”

Azura smiled at her and led her by the hand back towards where the other tombs were, Felicia following hesitantly behind. Jakob caught up to his friend and put a hand on her shoulder.

“You okay?” he asked softly, keeping his voice down so the marines wouldn’t hear.

Felicia carefully nodded and sighed. “Yeah...just a little shaken up...I just got singed a little.”

“You need medical aid, just in case.”

“Alright...there should be an emergency case...somewhere.” Felicia paused and glanced at the two marines. “If she didn’t burn them all…”

“...sorry…” Corrin muttered from the door, keeping watch as Azura armored up. Felicia smiled nervously at Corrin, then slipped in behind her. Jakob looked over her side as Azura fumbled with her helmet.


End file.
